The End of Happiness
by Gwenivere420
Summary: This is a story about kagome. she walks in on inuyasha doing something... If you want to find out what he was doing then you've gotta read. R
1. Default Chapter

The End

The End Of Happiness

They had always been together. Never apart but now that would all change Kagome had to leave him. Kagome had been contemplating why this had to happen when she had finally figured it out she was devastated. Never before had she thought of doing what he had done. It had ripped into her very soul when she had caught them. She could no longer love with him. At first she thought she just had to get used to the idea that she would no longer feel his touch against her or smell his sweet scent. She just thought she had to get used to him not being there. That she would never see him again. But she was wrong she didn't have to get used to it she just need revenge.

She wanted Inuyasha to pay for what he had done with Kikyo right before her very eyes. She wanted him to pay for what she had walked in on. After she had gotten over the initial shock she left Inuyasha and began to plan her revenge.

First she left the Feudal Era and sealed the well. After she was sure he couldn't get through, she began to train. She started with basic martial arts. After she had mastered a few forms of the art she took her hand in swordplay. She promised herself that no matter what she would make both of them pay. After she had learned everything she could in swordplay from the katana to throwing knives she began to improve her bow and arrow skills. After about three years she finally felt she was ready to test her new abilities and decided to try bounty hunting.

She caught nearly all of her quarry with extreme ease. When she was satisfied with herself in the present era she decided she was finally ready to test herself in the Feudal Era. She dressed herself in her training gi, attached her two swords to her hip, tied a quiver of arrows to her back and the bow she slung over her should. When she got there she walked for a little while (away from Kaede's village) before she finally came to a giant cave They had always been together. Never apart but now that would all change Kagome had to leave him. Kagome had been contemplating why this had to happen when she had finally figured it out she was devastated. Never before had she thought of doing what he had done. It had ripped into her very soul when she had caught them. She could no longer love with him. At first she thought she just had to get used to the idea that she would no longer feel his touch against her or smell his sweet scent. She just thought she had to get used to him not being there. That she would never see him again. But she was wrong she didn't have to get used to it she just need revenge.

She wanted Inuyasha to pay for what he had done with Kikyo right before her very eyes. She wanted him to pay for what she had walked in on. After she had gotten over the initial shock she left Inuyasha and began to plan her revenge.

First she left the Feudal Era and sealed the well. After she was sure he couldn't get through, she began to train. She started with basic martial arts. After she had mastered a few forms of the art she took her hand in swordplay. She promised herself that no matter what she would make both of them pay. After she had learned everything she could in swordplay from the katana to throwing knives she began to improve her bow and arrow skills. After about three years she finally felt she was ready to test her new abilities and decided to try bounty hunting.

She caught nearly all of her quarry with extreme ease. When she was satisfied with herself in the present era she decided she was finally ready to test herself in the Feudal Era. She dressed herself in her training gi, attached her two swords to her hip, tied a quiver of arrows to her back and the bow she slung over her should. When she got there she walked for a little while (away from Kaede's village) before she finally came to a giant cave opening. She entered the cave and inside found a rather large centipede demon; it was quite a bit like madam centipede, the centipede that had attacked her when she first came to the Feudal Era. When she saw the demon she was reminded of Inuyasha and quickly killed it. Both surprised and pleased with the ease at which she had killed the centipede. Kagome spent the next three months in the Feudal Era fighting off demons, becoming seriously injured only one time when a oddly large spider demon had decided to bite her shoulder, poisoning her and leaving her bed ridden for two weeks in a village nearby. When she finally thought she was ready she went to find Inuyasha. Opening. She entered the cave and inside found a rather large centipede demon; it was quite a bit like madam centipede, the centipede that had attacked her when she first came to the Feudal Era. When she saw the demon she was reminded of Inuyasha and quickly killed it. Both surprised and pleased with the ease at which she had killed the centipede. Kagome spent the next three months in the Feudal Era fighting off demons, becoming seriously injured only one time when a oddly large spider demon had decided to bite her shoulder, poisoning her and leaving her bed ridden for two weeks in a village nearby. When she finally thought she was ready she went to find Inuyasha.


	2. Inuyasha's sad reunion

The End Of Happiness

The first place she checked of course was Kaede's village. When Kagome got there she quickly went to Kaede's hut. She saw the old woman the brewing a potion of some sort. When she saw Kagome in the doorway she was startled. Four years later and with battle scars on her entire body Kagome was very different from the girl Kaede had once known. Kagome was different her hair know longer than it had been was worn in a high ponytail while her eyes had become serious with the need to fight and from anger towards her once husband. She know wore an outfit much like the one Kikyo had always worn and also carried weapons, not only her two swords, bows and arrows but smaller more deadly weapons that the elderly miko could not see.

"Hello Kaede." Kagome greeted her. She had tried to sound cheery but it was obvious she had not succeeded in shaking the ice off of her voice. Ice she had acquired over the past four years.

"Kaede I have come for Inuyasha. Do you know where he is?" Kagome asked.

"No child I do not but he is probably at his home pining over you." Answered the miko.

"What do you mean, Kaede?" Kagome asked taking a seat in the middle of the room by the fire pit.

"Well ye just left him. He was of course devastated when ye left without a word. When he tried to go for ye through the well he thought that ye weren't coming back. None of us thought you would come back, especially if you had blocked the well."

"I don't know why Inuyasha would be mourning my leaving. He after all is the one who caused it."

"What do ye mean child?" Kaede asked curiously

"I caught him doing things with Kikyo. Things he should have only been doing with me. I can never forgive him. I want him to pay for what he did to me!"

"And what did he do child?" Kaede asked Kagome trying to get her to reveal the past.

"He told me that he loved me, promised he would marry me then he cheated on me with Kikyo." Kagome now had fire in her eyes and her voice was no longer like ice. It was full of anger.

"Ye need to go and talk to him I am sure it is a misunderstanding!" Kaede yelled.

"Why should I talk to him! He tore my heart to shreds and then spit on the remains!" Kagome yelled, "The only thing I should do is make him pay for what he did to me and what he put me through! He deserves to die!"

"Just speak with him. Please Kagome." Kaede pleaded

"Fine I will speak to him before I kill him. I would like to know what bean going through that mind of his anyway. Maybe I'll show him mercy if he shows remorse. Where can I find him Kaede?" Kagome asked

"He lives in the same place as before. In your home near The God Tree."

"That is not my home anymore Kaede. I won't see you again. After I kill Inuyasha I will go back through the well to leave this all behind me." Kagome began to walk towards the door when she stopped and turned around. "Goodbye Kaede you were a good friend. I always thought of you as a grandmother to me. Goodbye."

Kagome left the small hut and began to head for the forest and The God Tree. As she got closer to the gargantuous tree she could see the top of a small house with a chimney. Kagome was finally upon the house and was about to enter it when a sudden crimson blur burst through the door. Kagome was surprised of course because she hadn't expected him to come out. So Kagome was even more surprised when Inuyasha came up behind her and began to speak. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" the half-dog-demon asked.

"I originally came to get my revenge on you but I promised Kaede I would speak to you before I punished you for what you did." Kagome waited for Inuyasha to say something. "Well, Inuyasha do you have anything to say?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Said Kagome in a bored tone answering his question with a question.

"Why did you leave me?"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. How could he not remember what he had done?

"How can you not know the answer to that Inuyasha? How!?" Kagome yelled. She was becoming even angrier with him and she knew that sooner or later she would cry.

"What do you mean how can I not know. I got home one day and you were gone. No note or anything. Then when I went to tell your family about your disappearance and the well was sealed up I knew you had left I just didn't know why."

"How can you not know why Inuyasha. After what you did with that dead girl I'm surprised you don't remember. Where is she anyway I thought she would be here too seeing, as she always wanted you to die with her."

"What do you mean where is she? She's been gone a long time. I killed her about a year ago."

Kagome was very confused now. What was going on? She had walked in on Inuyasha doing things to Kikyo he should have only been doing to her. "You cheated on me Inuyasha. You ripped up my heart and threw away the pieces. You deserve to die Inuyasha!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you." Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah right like I'm gonna believe that. I saw you with Kikyo in my bed!!"

"Kagome whatever it is that you saw it wasn't me. I love you too much to ever hurt you and you should know that after all those years we spent together searching for the jewel shards. I grew to love you." He explained

"Puh-lease." Said Kagome "I was nothing more than a jewel detector to you all those years. You used me and I can never forgive you for that Inuyasha now DIE."


End file.
